


Asami Sato is Fat

by Zeela



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeela/pseuds/Zeela
Summary: Asami Sato is fat. When she runs into a certain blue-eyed Eskimo, can she be the one to help Asami with her weight problem?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Asami Sato is Fat

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for one of my bestest friends. I've had it sitting in my drafts since February of 2018 ^_^" so its pretty unedited. Constructive criticism is welcomed!! But i get what it's like on here so you do you and enjoy!

Asami Sato is fat. When she runs into a certain blue-eyed Eskimo, can she be the one to help Asami with her weight problem?

~~~

Asami Sato is fat. Beautiful round face, huge round shaped body hiding her hourglass figure under layers of fat. Her mother had just recently died and with her father out of reach because of grief, Asami turned to the one thing that has been constant is life-food.

With Asami's dad being CEO and owner of Future Industries, he was a busy man as it was. After the death of his wife, Yukso, he threw himself into work like never before and grief overtook him. Asami had never felt more alone.

Living a life of luxury has it perks. One of those perks is always having food on the table, gourmet food. Asami loves food; she absolutely adores food and has become quite the chief, apart from designing future products for Future Industries. Her parents had put her on a strict diet, and made extra sure she exercised regularly. Asami was highly trained in self-defense. Luckily Asami also loved to exercise, training and seeing what she can really do by pushing herself to the limit. Asami’s mother always encouraged Asami to do her best and would always be cheering Asami on at her competitions, picking her spirits up when she was down and hurt, and making sure Asami enjoyed life to the fullest. Asami was so close with her mother, and her mother understood her to the fullest extent. That’s why is was so hard for Asami when her mother died suddenly. Asami has been in a daze since her mother’s funeral, and hasn’t stopped eating since.

~~~

Asami was walking in the park one-day munching on a cream-filled donut, vaguely looking at the ground, not really paying attention to where she was going. This path was so ingrained in her mind from following it everyday for months. This was the same path she took with her mother to get ice cream after doing well in a martial arts competition when she was little. Asami briefly looked up and collided and fell to the ground with a deeply tan, toned woman slightly shorter than Asami-herself.

“Well that hurt” Asami thought to herself as she laid there, mentally assessing herself for any major injuries. When she felt well enough to open her eyes, she turned her head to the side and widen. She was looking into the most beautiful cyan eyes. Said women was in the push-up position picking herself up.

“Would you like a hand there? Is anything hurt or broken?” The mystery women asked with concern deep in eyes. “I am so so sorry for running into you there. Must’a been really in the zone. I’ve been training hard for an upcoming Spartan race!” She helped Asami from the ground and checked for any cuts or bruises on Asami.

“Oh no your elbow is bleeding and pretty scrapped up! Please let me take you back to my apartment and clean you up. It’s just over here.” Without another word the mystery women gently grabbed ahold Asami’s good hand and led Asami to the apartment. Within a couple of minutes Asami was brought to the mystery women’s apartment and sat down in the cozy bathroom near the entrance.

“My name is Korra by the way, Korra Waters.” Korra said with her head in the cabinet digging out the first-aid kit.

“I’m Asami. Thank you for cleaning me up, I really appreciate it, and I’m sorry for being such a bother. I should pay attention more often to my surroundings.” Asami said with a sigh and looked at the ground. A look of sadness upon her face.

“You’re not being a bother, it’s the least I could do after barreling into you like that. I should have been the one paying more attention. This race is very important to me and I’ve been super focused on doing extremely well on this race.” Korra said with a grin on her face. “Can you try to straighten your arm as much as possible without hurting yourself?” Asami nodded and slowly extended her arm until she felt some prickles of pain emit up her arm.

“Sorry this might hurt a bit.” Korra said with an apologetic look on her face.

“So tell me more about your race that’s coming up. I’ve never heard of a Spartan race before.”

“Oh it’s one of the coolest races I’ve ever been in. This is my third and I’m really aiming for the top 10. The race is like half running and half obstacle course. You know how the show Survivor is with like one huge obstacle, well picture a bunch of mini obstacles, with long distance running in-between each challenge. It’s really fun and a lot of work to do. Plus it’s a great workout for your mind and body.” Korra’s eyes brighten as she talked, finishing bandaging Asami’s elbow. “I think you’re good as new now.”

“Thank you so much for taking care of me. Please let me take you out for coffee or maybe a smoothie seeing as you’re training at the moment.” Asami asked with a slight smile on her face.

“You know what that sounds like a pretty good idea. Perfect post-workout snack. Let me grab my card and we can head out.” Korra disappeared into the apartment and came back seconds later. “Lead the way Milady.”

Asami walked down the steps of the apartment and once outside the building walked the direction of the smoothie shop. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the women enter the subdued smoothie shop.

After ordering their drinks, the women sat down and began to talk.

“So what were you doing in the park Asami?” Korra asked sipping her protein infused smoothie.

“Ummmm…..” Asami sighed and stared at the tabletop. “How do I even begin to explain how pathetic I am?”

“Are you okay?” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s, concern filling her eyes. Tears began brimming Asami’s eyes as she tried not to sob in public. “We don’t have to talk about it if it’s upsetting you.”

“No, no it’s fine. It's just that my mother passed away recently. She was my best friend and I am very lonely without her. The only way I get along with my dad is through building cars and engineering. My mother understood myself better than I do. My father has tried but is a very logical thinker and does not do well with emotions. It has been a very rough few months for me.” Asami concluded, tears threatening to leak out once again. Asami’s hands began to shake while holding her drink.

“Asami I am so sorry for your loss. I cannot imagine what you’re going through.” Korra said while reaching out to grab Asami’s hand. “What has your father been doing since the loss?”

“Burying himself in his work, and leaving me to my own devices. Leaving me to fend for myself.” Asami said a bit bitterly. “I understand that he lost his wife, and they have been together for a long time, but I lost her too. He’s the adult, well more than I am. He should know what to do. I’m barely 23. I’m just barely on my own, I’ve lost my best friend and I feel like I’m losing my father in the process also. I don’t know where to go from here except for eating food and wondering around doing nothing. I just want my mother back.”

Korra watched as Asami struggled with her emotions “This is so heartbreaking. I’ve got to do something to get out of her funk. If only for a little bit.”

“Do you like dogs?” Korra asked. Asami picked her head up slightly and stared at Korra as if coming out of a daze.

“Um somewhat yes. My father was very allergic to animals and had a dislike for anything creepy crawly like bugs and reptiles. My mother and I use to go to pet stores while he was away on business trips. We would go into the store for hours and just play and see all the cute little animals. I always enjoyed those trips, especially when I was smaller.” Asami spoke softly.

“Well I have just the thing to show you then. It’ll cheer you up if only for a little bit. She’ll even help you move around a bit too.” Korra said with a gleam in her eye. Asami started at Korra and slowly nodded. The women both finished their drinks and walked back to Korra’s apartment.

~~~  
Naga was asleep back in Korra’s bedroom and perked up when she heard the door being unlocked. Naga jumped off the bed and raced for the door.

“Whoa Naga, easy girl. Down, you know not to jump up on guests.” Korra said sternly with affection in her eye. Naga barked and obeyed her master. Naga sat down, tail thumping, tongue hanging out staring at the two women. “Asami this is Naga. She’s my best friend and workout partner. I took her on a pretty tough run this morning, so she likes to pass out for a few hours after and rest up while I’m out and about doing whatever needs to be done for the day.” Asami knelt down next to Naga and began petting her large head.

“She’s such a pretty dog. What is she?” Asami asked, amused that Naga now laid on her back, begging for a belly rub.

“She’s at least part Yellow Labrador Retriever that’s for sure. I found her on the streets when she was a pup. Naga is bigger than your average lab so I wonder myself what else she is. She’s very faithful and protective, best dog I’ve ever had.” Korra walked into the kitchen looking to see if Naga had eaten her breakfast and to grab Naga’s leash.

Back in the living room Asami was now completely covered in dog fur and was rolling on the ground with Naga having a grand time. Korra smiled at the sight. “That a girl. I knew you would be good for Asami.”

“So what do you think of taking a walk with Naga and me?” Asami looked up at Korra and a smile spread across her face.

“Does Naga fetch by any chance?” Asami asked. It was like a switch had been thrown in Asami. Like the cloud that was hanging about had stopped be such a raging storm and has calmed to a drizzle.

“She will love you more than she already does.” Korra beckoned Naga to her to get the leash on Naga, grabbed her keys and they were out the door.

~~~

Asami couldn’t remember a happier time since her mother’s passing besides gorging herself on food. Finally getting her body moving besides walking to the fridge, couch, and bathroom, repeat, day after day. She was quickly tiring herself though and Korra took notice of this. The women and Naga had barely been at the park for 20 minutes before Asami called it quits.

“Aw crap we still have to walk back to Korra’s and I still have to get home after this! This is too much work and too much exercise for me now. I just want to curl up on the couch with a tub of ice cream and some other delicious snacks. Great now I’m hungry and craving food. Oh I think there’s a taco truck or gryo/euro whatever they hell they’re called is right by my place. And now I’m hangry. Better be nice still because this was amazing of Korra and I just barely met her. She very sweet and her dog Naga is the best. Okay I’m rambling to myself, let's talk with Korra in real life.”

“Hey Korra I’m getting pretty hungry would you like to grab some food?” Asami called over to Korra who was throwing a ball to Naga. Korra curiously looked over towards where Asami was sitting on a nearby bench. Asami was bending over slightly with a very red face and sweaty appearance, breathing heavily. Korra walked over and asked.

“Are you okay there Asami? Is everything alright?”

“Yep nope I’m fine, I’m just a little out of breath.” The redness was still there mostly in Asami’s face but her breathing was becoming a bit more regular. “Korra would you like to grab some dinner with me. Playing with Naga has made me really hungry. I know a really good gyro/euro truck near my place. We can drop Naga off at your place and take a taxi from there to mine if you would like.” Korra thought this over and realized the distance from here to Korra’s was a bit of a walk if you’re not in shape. Naga still had a lot of energy though that needed to be burned off before she kept her locked in Korra’s apartment.

“Yeah sure that sounds great. Let me run a couple of laps here with Naga to burn off some energy so she doesn’t destroy my apartment.” Laughing Korra whistled for Naga to come back over.

“Sounds good, I’m going to sit here and catch my breath while you do that though, if that’s okay?”

Korra smiled good-naturedly and jogged off with Naga in tow. “Wow I’m more tired than I thought, maybe I’ll just rest my head a bit until Korra and Naga get back.” With that Asami fell into a peaceful slumber, something she hasn’t had for months now.

~~~

Korra came back about 20 minutes later after a light jog around the dog park. She found Asami asleep on the bench where she left her. “Poor girl has been through a lot and she looks so peaceful. I can let her sleep for a few more minutes.”

After checking through her phone for any emails and messages Korra decided to finally poke Asami awake.

“Hey sleepy head it's time to wake up for some dinner.” Korra was very close to Asami and didn’t expect Asami’s head to rear up so fast. Korra jerked back in time to not get her nose smashed into her face.

“Where’s the food?! I heard something about food!” Asami looked around and realized she was still at the dog park. She must has feel asleep harder then she original thought. “Korra are you okay? I’m sorry I get really excited about food and I guess I was dead to the world. I don’t usually sleep that deeply.” Asami sheepishly scratched the back of her head, looking quite embarrassed with herself. 

Korra shook her head slightly and chuckled at the women in front of her. “She’s something all right.” Korra stood up and lent a hand to Asami to help her get up off the bench.

The women walked back to Korra’s apartment and dropped Naga off, making sure she had food and water. After hailing a cab, the women found the food truck and got their meal.

“Would you like to come inside and eat there?” Asami asked. Korra nodded and Asami lend them to her building. When the women actually went into Asami’s apartment Korra’s eyes slightly bugged out. Asami dressed nicely, even with her large frame, she was very well put together fashion wise. Asami’s apartment though was another story. Underneath everything was beautifully decorated, but there was stuff just cluttered everywhere. Trashes from various fast food places were all over the floor. Cans of soda and beer litter the counter tops. It was like back in college visiting a frat house where even the pledges never cleaned up. The apartment had the smell of decomposing food from the overflowing trash can wafting everywhere. Asami didn’t seem the place at all and obviously felt at home in this place.

“Just make yourself comfortable wherever.” Asami walked straight through the trash and made herself comfy on the couch, which luckily had next to no trash on it. Korra slowly followed and sat down next to Asami.

“This is literally the textbook definition of depression. I have to do something about this. People can not and should not live like this.” Korra thought and then asked. “So Asami, what do you do for a living?”

Asami thought for a moment and sadness washed over her features.

“I work at Future Industries, I was working alongside my dad so I could take over the company one day. I haven’t officially gotten the company in my name yet. The Board of directors has to officially give me my title. Dad is Owner, C.E.O and Chairman of the board and the plan is for me to step into his shoes one day. Right now they are giving me time off to cope with the loss, and I should be returning to work here soon. I only get paid leave for so long. I am not looking forward to going back there though.” Asami sighed and stare at her food. “My mother helped me when I would get flustered with dad. She would always know how to talk with him to see my point of view, and calm the both of us down. Now she can’t be peace keeper anymore.” Korra just stared at Asami, not quite sure what to say. Korra thought for a few moments before speaking.

“I know it’s hard to be going through all this, especially by yourself, but you’re not alone anymore.” Korra reached a hand out to Asami and rested her hand on Asami’s. “I’m here now and so is Naga. I know she’ll definitely have a grand time with a new friend around. Plus after hanging out with you today, I can see you’re a very passionate person who still has some life in her. We just have to dig it up and bring it back to the surface. I’m willing to try if you are too. What do you say friend?” Korra looked up with hopeful eyes and knew she couldn’t say no to those big incredibly blue eyes. Some hope did spark in Asami with Korra reaching out to her. Asami doesn’t have many friends, none to be exact because they only wanted her for her money, or to get to know her dad, or just to be popular. With a slight nod Asami has accepted Korra’s offer. The girl seemed incredibly sincere and obviously not after her money since Korra didn’t freak out at the mention of someday owning Future Industries. Asami decided to finally speak.

“Thank you so much Korra. I’ve really needed today, and to have my eyes open to the world again. I think I have been sitting in a daze for too long. My mother would have really liked you.” Asami smiled with tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.


End file.
